Crucified
|year=1991 |mode=Dance Crew |dg= / / / |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 each |mc='JD4' Plum Purple JDU 1A: 1B: Bordeaux Purple 2A: Pink Gold 2B: Purpleish |pc= / / / |gc= / / / |lc=Orange |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 79 (Classic) 99 (Mashup) |kcal=24 |dura=3:34 |audio = |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P4) |nowc = CrucifiedQUAT}}"Crucified" by is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers The dancers performing are in a very classy state of fashion. 'P1' The dancer is a woman that has a red and pink dress. Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress. She also wear red socks and blacks. She wears a red mask and she has black ribbons around her neck and one on her left hand. 'P2' The dancer is a man that has blond hair and he has a black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath. He also has cherry red glasses. He wears red socks and a pair of black shoes. 'P3' The dancer is a woman that has a very classic hairstyle. She wear a yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it. She wears yellow bloomers, black crinolines, and black high-heels. 'P4' The dancer is a man that has brown hair and he has an orange open blouse. He also has orange leggings as well and pink pants. He wears orange socks and black high-heels. He has a pink flower in his hair and he has a red masquerade mask. Crucifiedquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Crucifiedquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Crucifiedquat coach 4 big.png|P4 Background The background appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's a marble floor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows the scene sometimes changes colours and lights up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms and rain. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for each of the coaches, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: 'Lunge forward and shake your arms. ''Note that this is done in the following waves: * 'Wave 1: '''The first set of Gold Moves are done with the P1 and P3, before moving on to P2 and P4. * '''Wave 2: '''The second set of Gold Moves are done from left-to-right, starting with P1. CrucifiedQUATGM1(P13).png|Gold Move 1 (for P1 and P3) CrucifiedQUATGM1(P24).png|Gold Move 1 (for P2 and P4) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P1).png|Gold Move 2 (for P1) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P2).png|Gold Move 2 (for P2) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P3).png|Gold Move 2 (for P3) CrucifiedQUATGM2(P4).png|Gold Move 2 (for P4) Crucifiedgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Crucifiedgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Wii and Xbox 360 * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup ''Crucified ''has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U and PS3. Dancers *Love You Like A Love Song'' (cameo) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Firework'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' * ''Ring My Bell'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Maneater'' *''Firework'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *''Hot N Cold'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Maneater'' *''Firework'' *''Marcia Baila'' *''I Don't Feel Like Dancing'' *[[Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)|''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)]] *''Hot N Cold *''Firework'' *''Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'' *''Funkytown'' *''Sympathy For The Devil'' *''Hot N Cold'' Appearances in Mashups Crucified appears in the following Mashups: * Rabiosa '''(Bring Your Friends) * You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * The player can see P2 almost tripping over his own foot on the first chorus. *In the song's Mashup, Love You Like A Love Song is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. **This is the first time it happens. It also happens in C'mon with Fame, Till I Find You with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) and Irish Meadow Dance with Acceptable in the 80s. *When Sympathy For The Devil appears, she starts with the fire effect, which starts off the song in Just Dance 2. *This song's Mashup is the only Mashup on ''Just Dance 4'' to not have light blue lyrics. Instead, they are highlighted in orange. * P4 seems to be the leader among the four dancers, guiding the other three around and apparently showing them some moves. * Some coaches from this routine make a cameo in ''Just Dance'''s background. * In You're On My Mind, the dancers perform a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with ''#thatPOWER'''' and [[Hey Boy Hey Girl|''Hey Boy Hey Girl]] in ''Dynamite'''s mashup. * P2 is the only of the four coaches to not have an avatar in any game. * As of unknown date, two Just Dance 2016-styled pictograms have been added to the Just Dance Now files. ** This makes Crucified the second routine from a post-''Just Dance 3'' game that has remade pictograms, along with Ghostbusters. ** P4 has a concept art in Just Dance 4 - Behind The Scenes video. Gallery Game Files crucifiedquat.jpg|''Crucified'' Crucified_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Crucifiedquat cover albumbkg.png| album background crucifiedquat_cover@2x.jpg| cover 73ary.png|P1 s avatar on 71p3.png|P3 s avatar on 72athe.png|P4 s avatar on 73.png|P1 s avatar on and later games 71.png|P3 s avatar on and later games avatar_20071.png|P3 s golden avatar avatar_30071.png|P3 s diamond avatar 72.png|P4 s avatar on and later games crucifiedpictos.png|Pictograms (Old) Crucified Pictogram Sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) In-Game Screenshots Crucifiedinactive.png|''Crucified'' on the menu Crucifiedactive.png| cover Crucifiedquat jd2017 menu.png|''Crucified'' on the menu (2017) Crucifiedquat jd2018 menu.png|''Crucified'' on the menu (2018) Crucifiedquat jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Crucifiedquat jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) crucifiedjd4.jpg|Gameplay Behind the Scenes Crucifiedquat_bts.png|P4 Beta Elements CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Beta pictogram Others Crucifiedmu start.gif|''Love You Like A Love Song'' being burnt by Sympathy For The Devil in the Mashup Crucifiedquat background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Army_Of_Lovers_-_Crucified_(Official_Video) Teaser Crucified - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Crucified - Just Dance 4 Crucified (Mashup) - Just Dance 4 Crucified - Just Dance Now Crucified - Just Dance 2016 Crucified - Just Dance 2017 Crucified - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract Crucified References Site Navigation de:Crucified Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Eurobeat Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Easy Songs Category:Console Exclusives